We're SoulMates, dear
by Vitoria Fragoso
Summary: Bom, essa é uma fanfic que vai contar um pouco o que acontece depois que Emma traz Marian para Storybrooke. É OutlawQueen e eu espero que gostem.
1. We're Soulmates, dear

Sem nem se quer olhar para trás, Regina dá as costas e sai do Granny's. Emma então corre atrás dela, se sentindo culpada por toda aquela situação (O que realmente era sua culpa.)

- Regina, espere! – Emma segura o braço de Regina.

- O que te faz pensar que eu quero conversar? – Ela apenas encarava Emma, com um olhar furioso.

- Bem, você ainda não arrancou o meu coração. –

- Sem piadas. Mas eu posso arrancar agora se não me soltar. – Regina puxou seu braço, e logo se afastou de Emma. –

- Eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia o que isso iria causar, por favor Regina. – Os olhos de Emma ficaram cheios de lágrimas, ela se sentia culpada, mas não poderia reverter a situação. –

- É claro que não sabia, mas isso não te impediu de ter trago ela, impediu? – Os seus olhos estavam mostrando exatamente o que ela sentia naquele momento: Ódio.

Logo, Regina vê Robin sair do Granny's procurando por ela, o seu coração acelera, ela pensava se deveria usar magia e sair logo de lá.

- Re- Regina! – Foi tudo o que Robin conseguiu falar naquele momento, ele se aproximou dela, percebendo o seu olhar, ele não sabia o que fazer. Marian estava de volta, mas ele não podia negar que o que sentiu nesses últimos dias tinha lhe feito bem. Robin realmente amava Regina, e tudo oque se passava na cabeça dele era os dois sentados no sofá em frente a lareira, no escritório de Regina, ela contando a ele sobre o dia em que Tinker Bell usou pó de fada para encontrar o verdadeiro amor dela, mas que ela não conseguiu ver o seu rosto, mas viu a sua tattoo.

- Rob...- Antes de poder chamar por ele, ela virou seu rosto, não conseguia encara-lo naquela situação, não queria demonstrar fraqueza, porém, tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era correr para os braços dele. –

Quando Robin iria se aproximar de Regina, Marian chega de mãos dadas com Roland.

- Robin, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Marian totalmente confusa.

- Marian, coisas aconteceram enquanto você esteve fora. –

- Você está louco?! Ela é a Evil Queen. – Marian disse apontando o dedo indicador para Regina.

- Não mais, Marian! Regina mudou. Ela não é mais a mesma de antes, então eu não quero que a trate dessa maneira. – Ele dizia enquanto entrava no meio das duas. Olhou para o rosto de Regina, tentando decifra-la. Ela não estava bem, disso ele sabia, mas agora precisava saber o que fazer. De um lado a sua mulher, por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado, do outro, a mãe de seu filho, com quem passou anos, dividiu sonhos...

Emma estava prestando atenção, se sentindo culpada ainda, quando de repente viu neve cair, estava por todo lado.

- Pessoal! – Ninguém ouviu. – PESSOAL! – Ela alterou a voz, quase gritando, quando todos olharam ao redor e as pessoas saíram de dentro do Granny's, todas para ver o que estava havendo.

Henry saiu de lá assustado, observando tudo ao redor, o que mais o preocupou foi o olhar triste de sua mãe (Regina). Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou pela cintura. Não a deixaria mais como antes.

- Mãe? – Ele olhou Regina, observando o sorriso torto que ela deu. Sabia que ela não estava bem, mas tinham que descobrir o porque de toda aquela neve.

Hook logo chega, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo e para ver como Emma estava.

O chão, as janelas, portas, paredes, TUDO estava ficando congelado. De longe, dava para ver uma mulher, de pele clara, seu cabelo loiro trançado, uma vestido azul, talvez ela fosse o motivo daquela neve toda. Mas o que todos estavam olhando, era o olhar assustado de Rumple.

- Vocês não tem ideia do que trouxeram. Essa mulher (Se referindo á Marian) não foi o único erro que cometeram enquanto estiveram fora. – Foi tudo o que Rumple conseguiu dizer.

- Mãe?! – Falou Henry, sem tirar os olhos de Regina. –

Ela apenas o olhou em resposta.

- Nós iremos consertar tudo. Eu não te deixarei sozinha agora. – E ele a abraçou forte.

Os olhos de Regina encheram de lágrimas, ela tentou enxugar para que ninguém visse, mas Robin estava apenas observando-a, de coração partido. Ele deveria estar lá, abraçando-a e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele não estava, ele agora tinha que se explicar com Marian e pensar no Roland. Mas tudo o que ele sabia era que a amava, e que iria dar um jeito.

NOTAS:

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, essa é a minha primeira fic OutlawQueen. Deixem Reviews falando o que eu deveria acrescentar, melhorar, e até mesmo elogiando. Obrigada por lerem, ainda tem mais para acontecer.


	2. I want you I need you I love you

Depois de alguns de alguns dias, Emma estava ajudando a garota desconhecida cujo nome era Elsa. Regina estava trancada em sua casa e as únicas pessoas que ela tinha visto até então eram Tinker e Henry. Eles estavam reunidos na casa de Regina e alguém bateu na porta.

- Está esperando alguém, mãe? – Henry perguntou.

- Eu não! – Exclamou Regina.

- Bom, eu atendo. – Tinker foi até a porta e assim que abriu teve uma surpresa. – Regina?! – Gritou ela. – Tem alguém querendo falar com você. –

Regina fez uma careta pensando que poderia ser Emma precisando de ajuda para consertar alguma merda que tenha feito, ou melhor, outra merda que tenha feito. Ela foi até a porta e viu aqueles olhos de Robin Hood, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, suas mãos ficaram frias e sua respiração acelerou. Ela tinha que se conter e resistir aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios, aquele homem! Ela estava com saudades e se fosse por ela já teria ido atrás e mostrado a falta que ele fazia, mas agora ele tinha Marian e pelo jeito, ela tinha sido escolhida.

- Regina, eu posso entrar? – Robin perguntou.

- Você já está aqui mesmo, sendo assim, entre! – Respondeu ela com frieza, tentando se segurar.

Robin entrou e logo foi cumprimentar Henry e Tinker.

- Sabe, eu e Henry tínhamos combinado de irmos tomar sorvete, fiquem á sós. – Tinker falou e fez um gesto quase imperceptível para que Henry concordasse. –

- Certo, mais tarde eu volto, mãe. Até mais, Robin. – Henry deu um beijo no rosto de Regina e saiu antes que ela dissesse algo.

- Então, o que veio me falar? – Regina perguntou enquanto se sentava logo após de Robin.

- Regina... O que eu sentia, o que nós tínhamos era... é real! Tudo o que eu sempre disse é verdade e nada vai mudar isso, nem mesmo a volta da Marian. Ela é a minha esposa e não posso deixa-la agora, eu espero que você entenda, mas não se esqueça dessa ligação que temos, isto tudo é real e verdadeiro, meu amor. – Robin dizia enquanto acariciava o rosto dela cheio de paixão no olhar.

- Robin, eu tento entender você. Mas acha que é fácil? Não é nada fácil te ver com outra e aceitar tudo isso numa boa! – Ela afastava o rosto.

- Eu sei que não, Regina. Por favor, você precisa me entender! – El

- Se ponha no meu lugar, não acha que eu estou me sentindo trocada? Abandonada? – Ela alterava a voz.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO QUERIA PODER RESOLVER TUDO ISSO? FICAR AO SEU LADO SEM ME SENTIR CULPADO? TE TOCAR... TE BEIJAR? – Ele falava no mesmo tom de voz que ela.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu amo você, Robin. – Ela disse tão alto e tão certa daquilo que não pôde se segurar e quando viu, seu rosto estava cheio de lágrimas, ela estava demonstrando o que sentia.

- Ah, meu amor. Você não tem que se mostrar forte a todo momento. Eu também te amo tanto... Eu queria poder te tocar sem culpa, beijar seus lábios, sentir seu corpo nu sobre o meu... – Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e se segurou para não beija-la e despi-la ali mesmo.

- Robin, não faça isso comigo, não piore as coisas. Pare de me provocar! – Ela respondeu quase que sem forças.

- Quem é que está provocando?! – Ele perguntou com os lábios quase colados aos dela.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Exclamou ela tentando empurra-lo com as mãos. –

- Regina, isso é o que ambos queremos. – Ele disse enquanto segurava os pulsos dela com força.

- Ah Robin, eu quero tanto você. Mas tem a Marian, eu realmente não posso! – Os seus lábios diziam não, mas o que coração dizia era: Vamos logo com isso, eu quero você!

- Regina, enquanto a Marian não estava aqui eu pude amar você, eu pude te ter toda para mim, e agora eu quero esquecer um pouco todo o resto e sentir você, tocar você... Vamos aproveitar hoje como se a nossa única certeza fosse esta noite. E amanhã nós daremos um jeito em todo o resto, JUNTOS! –

- Robin, mas amanhã você vai estar com ela de novo, como você mesmo disse ela é sua esposa. E eu não serei a ''outra''. – Regina falou alto para que ele entendesse, embora ele soubesse que assim como ele, ela só estava com medo.

- Meu Deus, Regina, pare! Eu já disse que iremos dar um jeito nisso. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, mas agora para que ela entendesse que ele falava serio, mas logo ele se aproximou um pouco mais e começou a beijar o percoço dela. – Você vai me deixar tentar fazer dessa, a sua melhor noite em muito tempo? – Ela apenas gemeu em resposta, e ele sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Logo após aquele gemido, ele se levantou e pegou-a no colo, levando-a para o quarto, enquanto trocavam olhares apaixonados. Ele fechou a porta com os pés e colocou-a sobre a cama.

Robin colou sua boca na dela, fazendo-a engolir o suspiro de surpresa. A língua de Robin entrava suavemente na boca de Regina, ele a beijava como se estivesse desesperado para sentir seu gosto novamente, seus mamilos ficaram duros e pontudos ao sentir aquele homem, aquele cheiro, ela pôde sentir uma onda lenta e morna de excitação se espalhar pelo seu ventre. Robin ajudou-a a tirar a blusa, passou a ponta dos dedos na barriga ela, o que a fez arrepiar, a mão dele começou a descer pela cintura dela, e logo ele consegue apalpar sua a bunda, logo ele começou a brincar com a calcinha dela, o que fez o seu sexo estremever de tanto desejo.

- Ah, Robin Hood, você me faz perder a cabeça. Eu preciso te sentir dentro de mim! – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, cheia de desejo.

- Isso é o que eu mais quero, querida. – Ele respondeu enquanto penetrava um dedo dentro do sexo dela.

-OH, ROBIN. – Ela gemeu ofegante.

A boca dele passeava pelo pescoço dela, ele chupou a pele e uma onda de prazer a invadiu enquanto ele fazia alguns movimentou dentro dela.

Ela tirou o sutiã e sem ter que pedir, ele começou a chupar um de seus mamilos, com a mão vaga acariciava o outro. Ele sabia do que ela precisava. Robin arranhou a pele dela quando tirou a sua calcinha, depois levantou a sua saia para dar a atenção necessária para o seu clitóris que estava pulsando, quase que implorando por isso.

Ele a invadiu com a língua e ela gemia em resposta, um gemido baixo e rouco, enquanto suas mãos estavam segurando a cabeça dele, como se todo o prazer que ela sentia estivesse sendo mostrando pela força daquelas mãos inquietas, ela segurava a sua cabeça com força para que ele se mantesse imóvel enquanto ela mesma se esfregava nele.

Robin se levantou depressa, abriu a calça e tirou o seu pênis lá de dentro, penetrou-a lentamente, e ela gemeu alto quando o sentiu dentro dela. O gemido de Regina fez aumentar seu desejo, ele acelerava cada vez mais os movimentos, ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas para ajuda-lo a se encaixar melhor dentro dela.

- Ah, Regina, senti tanta falta disso, de poder te ter inteirinha pra mim. – Ele dizia ofegante, com estocadas cada vez mais violentas e fortes.

Regina nunca pensou que o tempo passasse tão rápido, ela poderia fazer aquilo durante uma vida toda. Eles tinha uma sintonia incrível na cama, mesmo sem um pedir, o outro fazia. O corpo de Regina se contraiu, apertando o pênis de Robin que estava dentro dela. Ele aumentou os ritmos e puxou os cabelos molhados dela, o orgasmo preenchia o corpo de Regina. Eles sentiram uma onda de calor e Robin jogou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e os dois gozaram simultaneamente.

Ele tirou o seu pênis de dentro de Regina e em seguida se deitou ao lado dela, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu amo tanto você. – Disse Robin, sem tirar os olhos dela nem por um segundo se quer.

Regina ficou surpresa, embora já tivesse ouvido isso antes, parecia que agora ela precisava disso. Ela ficou ajoelhada em cima dele e em seguida o beijou, como se aquele beijo mostrasse tudo o que ela estava sentindo: AMOR!

- Eu estou morta de fome, o que você acha de cozinharmos alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu tenho que ir buscar o Roland na escola, se quiser ir comigo depois comemos algo. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso largo, acariciando o rosto dela e observando cada detalhe daquela mulher que ele tanto amava, sentindo o corpo nu dela sobre o seu.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. Podem nos ver juntos e ainda tem a Marian. – Ela disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza em seu olhar.

- Eu sei que você está preocupada com a Marian, mas não fique! Eu posso trazer o Roland para jantar com a gente mais tarde. –

***Mais tarde, onde Roland estudava.***

Quando Robin chegou, ele viu que Marian estava lá. Roland pediu um sorvete e ganhou o mesmo usando a frase 'A Regina deixava'. Depois de tudo isso, Marian ficou congelada, Robin foi correndo pedir a ajuda de Regina, ele sabia que isso a deixaria mal, mas era a mãe de seu filho e ele teria que ajudar. Seu coração era de Regina, e ele a faria entender isso. Mas agora precisava ajudar Marian.

***Na casa de Regina.***

Assim que Regina abriu a porta, viu que era Robin e Roland. Ele explicou a situação para ela, e ela não gostou nada disso, ainda mais de terem ido tomar sorvete juntos. Ela ficou brava, mas Robin pediu que ela achasse uma cura pra isso e que cuidasse de Roland até ele voltar. Ela adorava aquele menininho lindo, e aceitou. Naquela noite, Robin iria dormir no sofá.

Ele saiu e Regina foi dar um banho em Roland.

- Agradeça ao seu pai por ter trago pijama. – Ela dava uma gargalhada gostosa e colocava Roland em pé na cama de Robin. – Que pijama quer usar hoje, Bob Esponja ou Os padrinhos mágicos? –

Ele se divertia com ela. – É os padlinhos mágicos, Txitia. Hmmm... – Ele colocava o dedinho na boca enquanto pensava. – Eu quelo o do Bob. – E os olhinhos dele brilhavam.

Regina colocou o pijama nele e levou ele para sua cama, eles se deitaram juntos e Regina ligou a TV, que coincidentemente estava passando Bob Esponja.

- Como foi a escola hoje? – Regina perguntou enquanto fazia cafuné em Roland.

- Foi boa, txitia. Nós blicamos o dia tooooodo! Eu to adolando. – Ele já estava sonolento, mas ainda prestava atenção na TV.

Regina estava esperando Robin, eles iriam conversar.


	3. I Choose You, Regina

Regina cochilou por alguns minutos mas acordou com o barulho da porta se abrindo, ela havia dado uma chave para Robin, então deveria ser ele. Ela olhou para o Roland e viu que ele estava dormindo, deu um beijo na testa dele e sorriu ao ver aquela carinha de anjo dormindo. Ela desceu as escadas e viu Robin, que sabia o que vinha pela frente: Regina enfurecida, ou melhor, com ciúmes.  
>- Então você está brava, pode me explicar o porque? - Ele perguntou enquanto te aproximava dela.<br>- Quem foi que disse que eu estou brava? -  
>- Ah, Regina, eu conheço você, e você sabe que eu tive que ir la, ela é a mãe do meu filho. -<br>- Não estou brava. - Ela disse enquanto dava as costas para ele. - A proposito, hoje você vai dormir no sofá. - E subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.  
>Será que estava sendo injusta? Não! Ele tinha que saber que ela não estava nada feliz com essa situação. Ela colocou uma regata preta e um short de pijama. Se deitou na cama e em poucos minutos apagou!<br>- Ela está brava, eu sei, mas como me redimir?! - Robin falava baixo com ele mesmo enquanto tirava os sapatos. - Eu não fiz nada errado, ela deveria me entender. Essa mulher me deixa louco, eu a amo! - Ele ficou apenas de cueca e se deitou no sofá, não estava tão frio, na verdade frio estava mas era suportável, ela estava brava e ele não iria no quarto pegar um cobertor.  
>*MAIS TARDE*<br>Regina acordou de repente, olhou no relógio: 3:47am. Foi tomar água, Robin estava com o sono leve, e ouviu os passos e a luz da cozinha, ele de levantou imediatamente para ver o que estava acontecendo, deparou com Regina na cozinha.  
>- Acordada a essa hora? -<br>- Estou com sede. E porque está acordado? - Ela virou de costas pra ele enquanto servia um copo com água. -  
>- Ah, meu amor. Não faça isso comigo. - Ele se aproximou dela e abraçou-a pela cintura enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.<br>Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, sentindo o toque dele.  
>- E-Eu não estou fazendo nada. Agora me solte! - Ela estava quase se rendendo a ele, mas estava brava demais pra isso.<br>Ele desceu um pouco suas mãos até a bunda dela. - Sim você está, e sabe muito bem que está! - Ele a pegou pela cintura e colocou-a sentada na bancada. - Você está me rejeitando, mas eu tive que ir ver como ela estava. Regina você sabe que eu escolho você! Não precisa ter ciúmes, não precisa ficar brava e muito menos me rejeitar. Eu estou com você, aqui! -  
>- Você sabe que eu tenho medo, medo de perder você. Você é muito importante pra mim. - Ela abaixou o tom de voz e ele pôde ver amor em seu olhar, ela o amava e ele amava isso. -<br>Ele abriu as pernas dela nada sutilmente. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço enquanto puxava o cabelo dela, tudo que ela fez foi jogar sua cabeça pra trás e fechar os olhos para sentir o toque do SEU homem, ele puxou o seu short e a calcinha juntos, rapidamente penetrou um dedo dentro dela, o mais fundo que conseguiu, mordiscou a orelha dela e ela gemeu.  
>- OH ROBIN! - Um gemido cheio de desejo.<br>Com a mão que estava livre ele apertou um dos seios de Regina.  
>- Robin...- Ela tentava falar em meio alguns gemidos baixos e roucos. - Não podemos, o Roland está dormindo. - Ela tentava resistir.<br>- Ele não vai acordar, ele dorme como uma pedra. Confie em mim. - Ele tentava deixar Regina menos preocupada enquanto tirava o seu pênis de dentro da cueca, esse sim estava duro como uma pedra. Ele abriu um pouco mais as pernas de Regina e sem erro o penetrou. Ele começou com alguns movimentos fracos que logo foram aumentando, impossível não gemer, não gritar. Ele estava ofegante e começou a beijar Regina para abafar os gemidos e não acordar Roland. E eles transaram ali mesmo.  
>*UM POUCO MAIS TARDE*<br>Depois da transa fantástica que tiveram na cozinha eles se vestiram e foram para o quarto, Regina já tinha voltado as boas e eles dormiram abraçados.  
>Eram 07:34am e Roland foi o primeiro a acordar, veio correndo até o quarto e pulou em cima deles na cama.<br>- Bom dia, xenti! - Ele estava com um sorriso largo no rosto, todo felizinho como a muito tempo não ficava.  
>- Bom dia, meu amor! - Falou Regina sonolenta.<br>- Eaê, filhão. -  
>- Eu to com fominha. - Roland fez biquinho e Regina riu alto.<br>- Eu vou fazer algo pra gente comer. - Ela disse enquanto se levantava.  
>- E se formos comer algo no Granny's? - Ele olhou para Roland e em seguida para Regina.<br>- XIIM! - Roland respondeu.  
>- Robin, mas irão nos ver juntos. - Ela exitou.<br>- E dai? Nós estamos juntos. - Ele respondeu enquanto sorria.

Creditos: Primeiramente eu quero agradecer ás pessoas da BLLP que estão sempre me incentivando a escrever e também agradecer á minha amiga Alicia Rios. Obrigada pelas ótimas dicas. Espero que estejam gostando da minha Fic.


End file.
